Poussière de Fée
by TheodoreIsNott
Summary: Eliane est rousse. Eliane est une Serdaigle. Eliane croit aux contes où tout finit bien. Eliane est toujours là pour lui. Eliane est tout ce que lui ne sera jamais. Mais Théodore l'aime. Et, ensemble, ils brillent. Eliane est sa fée.
1. Chapter 1

_Ceci est un recueil de tous les OS ayant un rapport ou un autre avec …liane et Théodore. Ils sont, normalement, au nombre de quatre, mais toujours du point de vue de Théodore, ses pensées, ses actes, etc..._

Voici le premier OS de ce recueil, répondant au prompt n#3, l'Autre Bout du Monde, de la table d'Ao' sur HPF.

Merci à Yow-naise pour ses corrections éclairées et ses commentaires, qui m'ont permis d'améliorer cet OS- et les prochains.

Bonne lecture =)

_**Éliane Roldan, enchantée**_

Avec un bâillement, je me laissai tomber sur le banc de la table verte et argent où déjeunaient silencieusement quelques uns de mes condisciples. La plupart des élèves de ma maison dormaient encore en ce Samedi matin. Reprenant le masque d'impassibilité qu'il me fallait porter en présence d'autres personnes, je saisis une tranche de pain que je tartinai de beurre et de confiture d'abricot. En mordant dedans, je laissai mon regard fureter vers les tables voisines.

Etant donné l'heure matinale, peu de personnes étaient attablées dans la Grande Salle. La table la plus remplie était celle des Serdaigle. A la table des rouge et or, de ma promotion seule Hermione Granger était levée. Les autres étaient nettement plus âgés, des cinquièmes ou sixièmes années sans doute. Les Poufsouffle étaient peu nombreux, mais néanmoins assez pour qu'un léger brouhaha enthousiaste s'en échappe. La table des Serpentard était quasiment vide, seuls quelques secondes années impassibles y étaient assis. Je détournai donc le regard et me concentrai plutôt sur les bleus et argents.

Une brune à l'insigne dorée où étincelait le mot « Préfète » était plongée dans un énorme livre aux reliures abîmées. A côté d'elle, d'autres élèves semblaient discuter activement d'un sujet sérieux. «_Les gobelins du XVIII__ème __siècle étaient-ils tous pourvus de cornes ? » _ricanai-je intérieurement en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

Mon regard quitta rapidement ce groupe de passionnés, et glissa lentement à l'autre bout de la table, où était timidement assise une fille aux belles boucles rousses et aux yeux d'un beau marron étincelant. Soufflé par son air mignon à croquer, je m'attardai dessus. Les joues rougies, les lèvres tremblantes, elle était le plus éloigné possible de ses camarades et piochait craintivement dans les plats du petit déjeuner de toutes petites portions qu'elle avalait rapidement. Je la regardai recommencer son manège deux ou trois fois, les sourcils froncés.

_De quoi avait peur cette fille ?_

Lorsque je la vis quitter la table à petits pas feutrés, son sac de cours serré contre elle, je haussai les sourcils et décidai de la suivre afin de lui parler. Je ne sais d'où me venait cette idée, mais elle s'imposait en moi comme une évidence. Posant mon verre de jus de citrouille sur la table dans un claquement sonore, je me relevai précipitamment et suivis rapidement la rousse afin de ne pas la perdre de vue. Tout en jetant de frénétiques coups d'œil autour d'elle, la jeune fille quitta la salle et s'avança discrètement dans les couloirs en direction du deuxième étage, vide en cette heure.

Vérifiant que personne ne pourrait nous surprendre ou nous entendre, je lui courus après en m'exclamant « Hé, toi ! ». Je la vis sursauter et son sac s'écroula à terre. Je la rejoignis rapidement et me baissai afin de l'aider à ramasser ses affaires. En bégayant qu'elle était désolée de ses maladresses, elle rangea précipitamment les livres de cours et les nombreux parchemins dans sa sacoche. Parmi eux, je vis un joli livre à la couverture rose où s'étalait gracieusement « _Milles et un conte régionaux » _que la jolie rousse s'empressa de ramasser. Réprimant un léger sourire,je lui tendis quelques plumes et un flacon d'encre qui, heureusement, était intacte. Elle rougit et balbutia des remerciements, évitant mes yeux du regard. J'aurais du être agacé par ces bégaiements incessants mais, venant d'elle, je me retrouvai attendri et me mis à sourire doucement.

Elle mit son sac sur son épaule, le cala confortablement et passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux. Je regardai ses belles boucles retomber gracieusement sur ses épaules, effleurant son cou d'une délicieuse couleur pêche. « Vous…Vous m'avez interpelée… » murmura-t-elle en rougissant, les yeux fixant un point derrière moi. Surpris qu'elle ait parlée, et encore plus qu'elle m'ait vouvoyé, je relevai brusquement les yeux vers elle et souris d'un air encourageant. « Effectivement », répondis-je simplement. Elle se mit à triturer la lanière de son sac de ses ongles. « Pourquoi ? » s'enquit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

Pourquoi ? En voilà une bonne question. Pourquoi l'avais-je suivi, pourquoi lui avais-je couru après, pourquoi l'avais-je interpelé, pourquoi l'avais-je aidé ? « Vous êtes un Serpentard… » l'entendis-je chuchoter. Je passai distraitement une main sur ma cravate vert et argent. Effectivement, j'étais un Serpentard. J'étais lâche, sournois, rusé, froid, énigmatique, impassible, cruel, mange… Non. Tout cela, je ne l'étais pas entièrement. J'étais un Serpentard, certes, mais je n'allais pas la haïr alors qu'elle ne m'avait rien fait. _Je ne la connais même pas. _Je n'étais pas comme ce Malefoy, à juger les gens par l'aspect ou la maison. Mais cela n'expliquait pas le _Pourquoi. _

Parce qu'elle était mignonne ? Je savais que ce n'était pas cela. Il y avait plein de filles mignonnes à Poudlard, et je ne leur avais jamais couru après. Alors pourquoi ? Je ne sais qui a inventé cette question, mais je le hais sincèrement. Quelle idée de faire en sorte que nous nous torturions encore plus l'esprit ? Je la vis tourner les yeux vers moi, plongeant son regard d'un marron profond dans mes yeux gris terne. Je sentis ma gorge s'assécher et je fus pris dans ce tourbillon de chocolat sans pouvoir résister une seconde. Ce fut comme si je me retrouvai à l'autre bout du monde, loin de Poudlard et de ses tracas, loin du couloir froid et gris, loin de tout cela. Je vacillai dangereusement et mis une main sur les pierres glacées du château afin de me stabiliser. Ses yeux brillaient légèrement, d'un éclat pétillant. Quelques touches plus foncées obscurcissaient ses prunelles envoûtantes. J'aurais pu sans problème me croire dans un pays étranger, dans un pays sec et enchanteur, aux oasis de chocolat si la pierre rugueuse de Poudlard ne me retenait pas sur terre. Je la vis bouger lentement les lèvres mais n'entendis pas ce qu'elle dit. Elle répéta sa phrase à nouveau, ses joues prenant une teinte encore plus foncée. Je clignai des yeux afin de revenir sur Terre et tentai de discerner ses paroles.

« Allez-vous me faire du mal ? » l'entendis-je murmurer tout bas. J'écarquillai les yeux de surprise et ma bulle de chocolat enchanteresse éclata en morceaux, me ramenant ainsi brutalement à Poudlard, dans ses couloirs glacials. « Te faire du mal ? » répétai-je faiblement. Elle hocha doucement la tête et détourna le regard. Je dus prendre sur moi afin de ne pas lui crier de me regarder à nouveau. Honteux de telles pensées, je tournai brusquement la tête et fixai le mur d'en face. « Pourquoi te ferais-je du mal ? » répondis-je simplement en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle rougit brusquement et ses ongles commencèrent à abîmer légèrement la lanière. « Parce que… les Serpentard… » elle se tut soudainement et ferma les yeux afin d'inspirer profondément. Je profitai de sa pause pour dire clairement « Je ne ferais rien ». Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux, franchement surprise. « Tu ne feras rien ? Tu ne te moqueras pas de ma maladresse, tu ne te moqueras pas de mes foutus bégaiements, tu ne te moqueras pas de mon rang de sang-de-bourbe, comme les gens de ta maison aime tellement me qualifier ? » Je vacillai devant son regard noir mordant. « Non, je ne le ferais pas. Parce que… parce que je ne suis pas comme eux. » répondis-je finalement, tentant de ne pas laisser ma voix trembler. Elle eut un reniflement dédaigneux et s'exclama « Et pourquoi ne serais-tu pas comme eux ? »

Parce que je sais ce que l'on ressent quand on se fait humilier pour rien ? Parce que je sais qu'être sang-de-bourbe ne veut rien dire ? Parce que je n'ai pas le droit de te haïr sans te connaitre ? Parce que je ne veux pas être comme ce Malefoy, peut-être ? Les réponses à cette question étaient multiples et, pourtant, je ne lui répondis qu'un simple « Parce que ». Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais un léger sourire fleurit sur son visage devant mon entêtement. Je fourrai mes mains dans mes poches et m'exclamai, taquin « Par contre, j'ai tous les droits de me moquer de ton penchant pour les contes de fées. »

Elle rougit brusquement et s'exclama « Comment…Comment le sais-tu ? » Je lui adressai un clin d'œil mystérieux et lui tendis la main en disant « Théodore Nott, enchanté. » Confuse, elle fixa un instant ma main avant de lever les yeux vers moi, regard que je tentais tant bien que mal d'éviter, et finit par la serrer en souriant.

« Éliane Roldan, enchantée. »

XXX

Merci d'avoir lu,

Une review en échange d'un Théodore taquin et sous le charme? ;)

J.E


	2. Please, Rest In Peace

Hop hop hop, j'aurais mis le temps, mais c'est là ! Un autre OS avec mon Eliane chou; dans une ambiance moins gaie que l'OS précédent...vraiment moins gaie u.u

Merci à Yow-naise pour ses corrections et remarques rigolotes :mg: o/

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em>- Evacuez les Serpentard.<em>

_Cette seule phrase nous a tous condamné. Par la faute de Parkinson nous étions tous relégués au rang d'ennemi. Sauf que moi, je suis là, brandissant le drapeau blanc de la paix, souhaitant les aider. Pour Eliane, pour son monde heureux, pour nous._

_Mais je suis un Serpentard._

_XXX_

Je jette un regard affolé autour de moi. La plupart de mes camarades se dévisagent hargneusement, quelques uns se tordent les mains nerveusement, d'autres se rongent les ongles. Certains pleurent doucement. Daphné, à mes côtés, est secouée de sanglots. Elle frissonne et ressert sa cape autour d'elle. Je passe un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules et elle se coule contre moi en gémissant silencieusement.

-Qui ?

Je murmure ma question, afin qu'elle seule l'entende. Elle relève les yeux vers moi et a un pauvre sourire sous ses larmes.

-Blaise et Astoria sont là-bas.

Sa voix, tout comme ses mains, tremble. Ses cheveux bruns, d'ordinaire magnifiquement coiffés, sont échevelés et relâchés. Je lui murmure doucement qu'ils vont s'en sortir, que rien ne leur arrivera, tout en resserrant mes bras autour d'elle et en la berçant lentement.

-Et toi, Théodore ?

Je hausse les sourcils et baisse la tête en sa direction.

-Moi ?

Elle me fait un petit clin d'œil et souffle :

-Oui, toi ! Pour qui crains-tu ?

Me voyant sur le point de répliquer, elle fronce les sourcils et pose son index, fin et délicat, sur mes lèvres.

-Ne me mens pas. Tes yeux brillent bizarrement et tu as l'air nerveux.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux et murmure:

-Éliane…

Ses yeux se voilent et elle dépose un baiser sur ma joue, réconfortante.

-Elle ira bien.

Bizarrement, cette phrase sonne immédiatement fausse et un mauvais pressentiment s'empare de moi. Mon cœur et ma raison ne semble pas vouloir accepter l'idée qu'elle puisse survivre, comme si elle était destinée à mourir ce soir. La simple idée qu'Éliane puisse me quitter me broie le cœur et, bêtement, je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Je me racle la gorge et détourne le regard.

_Éliane, dis-moi, pourquoi as-tu abandonné l'utopie de ton monde parfait ce soir ?_

XXX

Nous avons quitté Poudlard. Tu es maintenant seule dans ce château. Je ne suis plus là pour toi. Pour autant que tu sois toujours en vie…

Daphné interrompt mes pensées lugubres en posant sa délicate main sur mon bras.

-Théo ?

Je cligne des yeux et tourne la tête vers elle.

-Tu veux bien rester avec moi ?

J'hoche lentement la tête puis regarde à nouveau le château qui se détache au loin. Une ribambelle de sortilèges s'élèvent dans les cieux et atterrissent sur les protections de Poudlard qui faiblissent au fur et à mesure des à-coups.

Éliane est à l'intérieur, se préparant à sauver sa vie et celle de centaines d'autres. Elle s'apprête à combattre des monstres prêts à tout pour conquérir Poudlard et obtenir la reconnaissance de leur maître. Ma princesse se prépare à tuer. Et moi ? Je fuis.

Moi qui me considérais différent des autres Serpentard, je ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux, au final. Je t'abandonne ici, sans même tenter de te rejoindre et de t'aider. Je fuis, lâchement.

Je te laisse risquer ta vie.

-Théo.

La voix de Daphné s'élève à nouveau, pressante et suppliante.

Je détourne les yeux du château et m'empare du bras de la princesse des glaces. En quelques instants, nous sommes loin des troubles de Poudlard, au frais dans mon manoir du Lancashire. Daphné s'écroule sur un fauteuil. Rapidement, sentant mes jambes faiblir, je fais de même. Je soupire longuement et passe une main tremblante sur mon visage.

Je me sens mal, sale, indigne de toi. Pourtant, je donnerai tout pour me trouver à tes côtés en cet instant, main dans la tienne, nous battant pour notre avenir. Mais je suis là, loin de tout danger, avec seul ennui ce vide profond qui me broie le cœur.

XXX

-Nous sommes ici pour rendre hommage à des dizaines de sorciers et de sorcières, luttant pour une cause commune, une cause gagnante la Liberté…Toutes ces âmes, que nous remercions en ce jour, ne seront pas mortes en vain. Grâce à elles, nous sommes aujourd'hui dans la capacité d'aller de l'avant, libres... Ce soir, nous rendons un hommage éternel à Amanda Aster, Erik Asthon, Louis Awora, Miranda Blow, Castiel Burrow, …

Je ferme les yeux, les mains serrées sur le bouquet de fleurs blanches que je m'apprête à déposer sur ta tombe. Le ministre de la magie parle encore, rendant hommage à vous autre, enterrés sous terre. Du bout des doigts, j'effleure la pierre lisse où est gravé, en belles lettres argentées, ton nom.

_Éliane Roldan,_

_1980-1997,_

_Ci-gît la plus belle des fées._

Un léger sourire étire mes lèvres. La plus belle des fées, tu l'étais assurément. Tes cheveux roux, flottant magiquement autour de toi. Tes petites lèvres, et tes yeux marron pétillants, taquinant le monde. Tes joues rosées, que j'adorais embrasser. Tu étais ma fée, tu rendais le monde beau, tu rendais ma vie parfaite.

Et moi, je t'avais abandonné. Tu étais morte pour moi, dans ce château qui m'évoque trop de nos souvenirs. Tu avais quitté tes illusions de monde parfait pour sauver l'avenir. Par Salazar, si j'avais su que tu mourrais cette nuit-là, je n'aurais pas hésité. J'aurais faussé compagnie à Daphné, j'aurais transplané jusqu'au château, je me serais jeté dans la gueule du loup, quitte à me faire tuer par quelqu'un du camp de Potter…

Mais je n'ai rien fais de tout cela. Je suis resté chez moi, le cœur en larmes pendant que tu te battais, les veines en feu.

Je suis si peu digne de toi, mon ange. Je suis presque honteux, à présent, de m'être clamé différent des autres. Parce qu'au final, qu'ai-je de moins ou de plus qu'eux ?

Pardon Éliane, pardon.

XXX

Ça fait un an, mon cœur, que tu m'as quitté. J'ai réfléchi, tu sais. Et, au final, peut-être que je n'ai rien de mieux que certains et, peut-être qu'au fond, je ne suis qu'un Serpentard comme les autres mais… Tu m'avais choisi, moi, parmi tant d'autres. Tu m'as permis de vivre, pour qu'un jour nous nous retrouvions. Tu m'aimais.

Et, douce Éliane, sache que je t'aime aussi.

_The day when we'll both be together, in love, will come. But for now, please rest in peace, my angel._

* * *

><p><p>

Note:

Merci d'avoir lu ! Un autre OS à venir prochainement ;)


End file.
